Eidrain Ulfhelm
Eidrain Ulfhelm is a Forsaken Shadow Priest. He is known for his fondness of assaulting his enemies minds with shadow magic, briefly creating an illusion of their flesh being stripped off by carrion birds. This earned him the title, The Raven-bringer. Biography Early Life Eidrain wasn't always the mess of a Forsaken he is today. He was born in Stratholme, just another in a long line of Ulfhelm priests that lived, trained, and practiced their faith in the city. He was very devout but not exactly zealous. In life he was known for being endlessly generous and friendly, always making an effort to make everyone feel at ease around him. Between his family name and his own work he lived in relative comfort until his short life came to an end one rainy day when Prince Arthas came to cull the city. Massacre at Stratholme ((Story to come soon.)) Undeath Risen in undeath Eidrain carried out the Lich King's will, just another zombie in the mindless masses of zombie that wandered the countryside killing all they came across. While dully aware of what he was doing and completely unable to stop it Eidrain slowly lost a good portion of his sanity. By some miracle Eidrain managed not to fall victim to Sourge hunters and his own master's cruel whims. His mind was freed by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, he was to become a Forsaken. At first he couldn't bring himself to serve her, his only concern was the Light that he could no longer feel a connection to. He despaired for days on end and sought anything to fill the gaping hole that was left within him. The Shadows answered. Physical appearance Eidrain is tall and lanky, built something like a undead scarecrow. His eyes are full of amber ghostlight and he always seems to be staring at something just over your shoulder. Now stretched tight over his bony figure, his skin has taken on a yellowish tinge since his death and is patchy with areas of gray rot. His once straw-yellow hair is now a dark and blood matted mess that sticks out at odd angles. Black ichor constantly oozes from a large and badly bandaged wound on the back of his head. The area around his mouth is extremely deteriorated, exposing his needle-sharp teeth in a permanent smile. Eidrain's robes are handmade with ancient looking coins sewn into the fabric. They are covered in stitches where he has lovingly repaired the fabric. His stride is strange and hesitant as if he is second guessing every step he makes. Personality and traits Stable is a word that could never be used to describe Eidrain Ulfhelm. He's disarmingly friendly for a Forsaken with little care for the racial divides that exist within the Horde and that combined with his perpetual smile gives an almost child-like quality to this priest. Eidrain's speech is peppered with expressions and sayings he remembers from when he was alive and he often evokes (sometimes disturbing) imagery rather than give straight answers. He becomes easily flustered when he speaks Orcish because of his thick accent and his broken speech. Despite the extremely odd and sometimes random ways he does things you'd find that underneath there's an intelligence that's often ignored. He's crazy, not stupid but he'll fully take advantage of that misconception if he needs to. His gregarious nature and mostly harmless behavior assures that he rarely gets into trouble. Eidrain's loyalty is to the Cult and the Dark Lady, in that order. It is almost absolute and the viciousness he can show on the battlefield is a testament to that fact. He holds the Shadow in the highest regard and is much more vocal about his faith than most. A great deal of his well hidden resentment is directed toward those who serve the Light he feels abandoned him. Trivia *Has taken a liking to the graveyard in Brill, he spends most of his time floating between the graves now. *While he tolerates the occasional Light wielding priest, Eidrain has little patience or tolerance for paladins. This is subject to such wild fluctuations that no one can be really be sure of the reception he'll give them, however. *His intense dislike of open wounds is a holdover from when he was alive. He doesn't appear to be aware of his own head wound. *If he is confronted he'll attempt to use mental suggestion to worm his way out of possible conflicts or sway opinions/feelings but usually as a last resort. He lacks any and all skill at physical combat. *He is beyond curious of trolls but finds it hard to understand them due to their accents. Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Characters